Bollywood meets Ontario
by Kaltagstar96
Summary: A Young Indian heartthrob comes into TNA and instantly he and Lauren Williams fall for each other but Jamie Szantyr wants the Bollywood Dream and will do anything to get him OC/Lauren Williams


Chapter 1: When Bollywood Meets Toronto

"Ah I tell you what Director this will be great to start 'The Bollywood Dream' Jason Singh's career" smiles a young Indian man who was about 20 to 23 and had a black tracksuit jacket with the Indian flag on it as well as the colours of said flag running down the arm of the tracksuit and black tracksuit pants with Bollywood Dream on it in gold Indian style writing as well as a pair of black and gold Chuck Taylor shoes and he had another man with him in a black suit jacket with a blue button down shirt and dress pants he also had a megaphone in his hand

The younger Indian in the tracksuit spoke such good English he even had a bit of a English accent you'd only know he was Indian because of his skin tone as the older man in his late 40's early 50's said in a thick Indian accent

"Yes My Son you will be the next big thing in wrestling" smiles the older man patting his son's shoulders

"Right Dad but first have you heard of a girl called Lauren Williams?" asks the younger Indian called Jason Singh

"Why yes I have why?" asks his father

"Well when she gets a look at me she'll want to be with me like every-other girl I've met" Smirks Jason cockily

"Good Jason there she is Rock her world" smiles Jason's dad patting him and rubbing his shoulders as if he was reading his son for going 10 rounds with Mike Tyson

Jason cockily swaggered over to Lauren who was putting some stuff into her locker

"Hey Baby" mentions Jason coolly causing Lauren to look up a bit Jason wasn't much taller than she was

"Hello" the blonde Canadian replied dragging the "lls" out for as long as possible

"Allow me to introduce myself I am Jason Singh the Greatest Bollywood Actor of all time" smiles Jason confidently

"Never heard of ya" notes Lauren "But welcome to TNA" smiles the 5 time TNA Knockouts Champion Jason chuckles and kisses her on the check

"Okay" notes Lauren confused "Thank you but _that _isn't a kiss **this **is a kiss" and with that she crashes her lips against Singh's like he's asked to marry her

"Wow well for that Ms. Williams allow me to show you the main reason I am a future cover of _Men's Fitness_ and with that Jason unzips his tracksuit top to reveal a bare chest and a toned defined and chiselled body with a defined chest abs that could break cinder blocks and it looked impressive and yet natural no steroids needed

"Whoa check it out nice body" Smirks Lauren running her fingers through Jason's abs and wolf whistling

"Well how about I take you to my Bollywood Penthouse and I'll show you why I am the hottest man in the film world" Smirks Jason

"No Your Not" replies Lauren straight-faced

"What?" says Jason taken-a-back

"You're the hottest man on the planet" smiles Lauren leaping into the younger Indians arms the opportunity was to good to resist Jason puts his hands on Laurens butt and gives it a light smack causing her to smile and go

"Whoa Easy Tiger you want this Beautiful butt"

"Yes I Do" Smirks Jason

"Then you can have it my Indian Curry" Lauren smiles patting her butt and smirking naughtily

"Oh you're _such_ a tease Ms. Williams" Smiles Jason

"Oh just call me Lauren babe" smiles Lauren playfully

_In Jason's Bollywood Penthouse in Tampa _

_9:00 pm _

Jason was in his black boxer shorts with the Indian flag on the back and Lauren was in her white panties and they had quite a large wet patch on them Lauren deliberately turned around and bent over shaking her big round arse in circles she knows Singh's staring and she gives it a hard smack causing it to ripple and jiggle and Jason's piece of Indian Tiger meat to go erect and hard

"What are you staring at Singh" smirks Lauren playfully

"Just the greatest thing I've seen since...well ever that is _such _a perfect ass" smiles the 23 year old Indian Heart throb

"Not as perfect as your body" replies Lauren

"Oh I beg to differ" Smirks Singh as Lauren walks over to the bed and starts to make out with the Bollywood Hottie

After a good while of moaning and snuggling and Jason sucking Laurens nipples there was a knock on the door and Lauren heard the un-mistakable voice of Laurens best friend Jamie Szantyr aka Velvet Sky

"Hello is Jason Singh in" calls Jamie

"Err no you'll have to call back" calls back Jason in a very convincing American accent but Jason tried the door it opened and she saw her best friend Lauren Ann Williams with the man she thought had the best body off all time she looks at Lauren and yells "YOU BITCH!" before tackling her best friend-or Former Best friend- to the hotel room floor and starts to rain down punches and elbows and even a few head butts until Lauren was a bloody mess she was bleeding so much even Mick Foley would cringe as Jason tries to pull the psycho new Yorker off Lauren she kisses him on the lips but Jason pushes her away and calls for security to take Szantyr away screaming "I LOVE YOU SINGH" as Jason and his Dad/Director (from earlier) check on Lauren who is just covered in blood and unconscious until paramedics arrive

"She'll be fine in a couple of days but that head wound was sick who did it" asks a female paramedic

"Jamie Szantyr her _Former _Best Friend" says Jason as he helps Lauren up and strokes her soft hair

"That Women is dangerous Dad get Dixie Carter on the phone" says Jason with his eyes burning with rage


End file.
